


Alone in the Dark

by Cheshire_Cat2244



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired by Music, Love, M/M, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 18:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Cat2244/pseuds/Cheshire_Cat2244
Summary: Inspired by Alone in the Dark by Will Cookson.Bart reflects on his feelings and how he's falling completely in love in Jaime.





	Alone in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/JhIS6cTnmzA
> 
> I really recommend listening to the song at some point, it's so soft and gentle but angsty (you know me, gotta have my angst lmao) and it just reminded me of Bluepulse which, eheh, we are all seriously in need of at the moment.
> 
> I didn't use all of the song just cuz there was a couple lines I didn't know what to write for but most of it's there.
> 
> Might be a little OOC but oh well 😅.

_Come lay me down._

Two young men lay side by side, gazing lovingly at each other with tired looks in their eyes.

_Come heal me now._

Bart gently linked his fingers with Jaime, an almost-smile gracing his lips as he thought about how the Blue Beetle of all people was the only one who could pull him out of one of his funks. 

_Come take this crown, don't need it anymore._

Here was where Bart could finally relax, he didn't have to be Kid Flash or Impulse from the Apocalyptic future, he could just be Bart Allen. Jaime always managed to make that heavy weight on him disappear. 

_What's going on?_

These feelings, they were all new to him. There was no time for such things in the future and when he came back to the past, he was focused on his mission and saving the freaking planet.

_There's something wrong._

Would have been his first reaction. Especially considering just who he was falling in love with. Blue Beetle. There's a bittersweet irony there somewhere. 

_Been lost so long._

Yet was it really Blue Beetle he cared so much for? Bart didn't think so. He loved Jaime Reyes, not the armour. He'd felt lost for so long when he first came back, as if he didn't quite fit in. Which, he supposed, he didn't.

_But it happened all before._

Bart never fit in with the resistance movement either though. People looked at him and saw family they'd lost, causing them to avert their eyes. He stopped trying after a while.

_I'll wait up until you're home, dear._

Jaime was going off-world for a mission soon. The League estimated he'd be gone for a decent few weeks at least. But Bart promised himself that we would be awake and ready to welcome his lover back just as he did when Jaime worked late shifts as the hospital. 

_I'll shine a light in the dark._

Bart wasn't the only one who needed reassurance sometimes. Jaime also struggled occasionally, the memory of being on mode kept him up at night when his body screamed out of exhaustion. Those were the nights where Bart held him close and soothed him into a restless sleep. Jaime was always so grateful, claiming Bart was the light at the end of a dark Reach tunnel.

_Don't leave me alone here._

"Wait," He said, reaching out as Jaime stood to leave. The mission had terrible timing really. He was emotionally vulnerable having just gotten out of a funk. But the Team and Leave needed Blue Beetle, he couldn't not go. The taller of the two planted a gently kiss on his lips and forehead before hugging him tightly, whispering an apology and giving his hand a squeeze as he pulled away. 

_Amongst the stars._

Bart bid him farewell before sitting down again to look up at the sky as Jaime armoured up and flew off, the white glow of his jetpack merging with the stars when he got far enough away. He couldn't help the small smile that tugged at his lips, and the warm feeling inside his chest as thought about how lucky he was.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really quickly right after I woke up so I don't know how good it is but I like it. ^-^


End file.
